Never Let Go
by rutherford-cuties
Summary: Leaving was the only option Kagome had now that the shikon-no-tama is complete.His world is not hers,her world is not his. But will the hanyou permit her?Will the thought of being in each others' arms stay a dream?


(Sigh) At last we entered a story. You know, it's really hard to enter a story when you're so busy memorizing the periodic table of elements!!! Anyway, this story is the work of our two classmates, miriae and xianora, who also have their own accounts in For all of you to know this is xianora (I'm the one who typed this…hehe). Most of the story is made by miriae I only edited some mistakes and made the ending of the story. Don't wage war on me. I know that the ending really SUCK (that's because I, xianora, made it). Well… Okay on with the story…pls. R&R…

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the Inuyasha characters…argh

"Do you know what I like most in the world, huh, Inu-yasha?"

Silky black tresses swayed in the wind as the young lady spoke, her voice soft and made miracles to a certain hanyou.

Yellow orbs looked at the girl as the hanyou in question shot a quizzical look at the young lady. "What?"

The young lady smiled, "It's a secret."

Eyebrows twitched, hands balled, the hanyou exploded in a snap. "WHAT IS IT?!"

She grinned and he twitched even more, trying to control his boiling temper, "What is it, Kagome?" he tried to ask again, this time, with a moderate voice.

She took a step backwards and stuck out her tongue. "Nope, I'm not going to tell you!" By that, she ran as fast as she could.

"Catch me if you can!" she yelled, the hanyou, even though irritated, had a content expression. He smiled as he began chasing her all over the fields.

**Never Let Go**

Rutherfordcuties

A tear fell from violet orbs as the owner looked down at the hanyou peacefully sleeping on her lap.

The hanyou continued to sleep soundly, the rhythmic up and down of his chest signaled he was still alive.

She dug a shaking hand into the white tresses of the boy. A guilty expression was etched on her face, her eyes were swollen and her face was pale. She let her fingers trail down his hair that felt like the water on the river of Styx. When he slightly stirred, she pulled her hand away, guiltily.

The night had reached its climax as another tear escaped from her eyes. "I could never love you, Inu-yasha." She whispered softly. Moonlight fell on the two figures, and then a cloud passed blocking it.

Taking a deep breath, she decided to continue through a pained voice. "When I saw you, I hated you. I wanted to grab these dog ears of yours," she momentarily played with his dog ears and smiled slowly. "Or even let you drown into the river or even let you eat dog food."

She checked if the hanyou was still asleep, then continued. "But as time passed, I learned to trust you, to befriend you. We helped each other through thick and thin. Do you remember every battle we faced, huh, Inu-yasha? Do you remember how many times you saved me? Do you remember all those times we quarreled and forgave each other?"

She smiled when she saw him grit his teeth in his sleep, "Are you dreaming of food again, Inu-chan?" she stopped to consider. "Inu-chan seems nice you know?"

"Oh, you're so stubborn."

Moments of silence passed and Kagome, contented with feeling Inu-yasha's hair, hummed a low tune. Her back was comfortably laid on the nipa wall of the house they decided to stay.

The house was small, only one room with some haystack scattered all around. The walls, floor and roof were all made of nipa. Kagome sat in a corner, motionless, with the fearsome hanyou sleeping on her lap.

"You are so vulnerable when you're asleep. I could even kill you right here, but I won't—I never will."

Kagome Higurashi, 18 years of age, is no ordinary girl. She was transported to this world—to be precise, in the past. Being the reincarnation of Kikyou, the guardian, she was destined to find all the pieces of the Shikon-no-tama.

But her life was never easy. She had been through a lot of battles that she's lucky she is still alive. She ventured into the far seas, climbed mountains, flown into the wide sky,

"It has been three years since I arrived at this world." Kagome suddenly mused. Pain shot deeply into her heart as the words sank.

It has been three years since she arrived and now that the shikon-no tama is complete, their only problem is Naraku. But… does she still have to stay in this era?

Ever since she arrived here, her normal life turned upside down in a second. She could no longer be that normal girl who cared only for her friends, school and shopping. For the past 3 years, everything she cared for is finding the jewel, keeping a hanyou under control and keeping his life in the other world in normal condition as much as possible. But her life in the real world—the present gradually changed and without her noticing, three years have already passed, and everything she dreamed for broke into pieces. She could never return those three years, live as a normal teenager again.

"If only you were not here, I should long have gone home and forget about the jewel. But no! You just have to be present and bring my life from worse to worst!

She bent low enough to hear his slow breathing. Somehow, that simple act cause her security, that he will always be there to protect her, that he will never leave her.

But she will leave him tonight.

"You know, Inu-yasha, I really— " she diverted her gaze to the window as a blush crept across her cheeks. She hesitated at first but continued, "I—love…you…"

A low rustling of leaves filled the air as eerie silence embraced the two. Inu0yasha didn't stir nor made a sound, he seemed oblivious to what she said.

A soft, pained laugh escaped her lips. "You don't believe me, do you? But that's the truth—the truth I want to tell you before I leave you, forever."

Her hands found its way to his silvery hair again. She continued her voice barely a whisper. "I never thought I would fall for you. The only thing I know is that I'm happy when I am with you. There is that strange feeling deep inside my heart. A simple touch would electrify me—a kind of sensation that never in my life I have experienced. Just seeing you makes my day complete. I love everything about you: your silvery hair that rivaled silk in its softness, your eyes that are always alert, and how they showed your different emotions, your stubborn nature that makes you so cute, especially when you pout, and especially your human nature, your ability to feel emotions. I really like you."

She took a deep breath and hardened her voice. "But we are different, Inu-yasha. I could never love you; you could never love me. I am a human from the 20th century; you are a hanyou from the past. We are not suitable for each other. I could not stay here any longer. I have my own life back there in the present. Find Kikyo, she is more suitable for you. She is the right girl for you… Forget about me Inu-yasha."

She carefully took the hanyou's head and placed it on the floor. Bending down on him, tears poured continuously out of her eyes. Her face went closer…closer…closer…until her lips met his.

"Let this be my last gift to you." She stood up, wiped her tear-stricken face and took unsteady steps to the door.

"Who told you that I could never love you?"

She stopped in her tracks as a pair of strong hands encircled her waist. Her blood tuned icy cold and it seems that her heart entered a race.

She could feel his hot breathing tickling her neck—a simple act that brought a sensation she'd never experienced before. She could not leave him, her will faded against her heart.

"Inu-yasha?" she asked to no one in particular, tears started falling from her eyes again.

"You're really stupid, Kagome." He answered back in a voice she never knew—mature, cool and full of…love and understanding.

She could feel herself weakening in his embrace. He did not do anything nor yelled for her stupidity. He was just motionless inhaling the sweet aroma of her hair.

Silence ruled over them, as the two said nothing to each other. They were waiting for someone to speak up.

Random thoughts bombarded Kagome's brain. Her brain tells her to leave now while she still can—leave and forget about Inu-yasha. But her heart contradicts it. It tells her to stay and be happy with him.

_'Did you forget that you and him are different? Do you want him to suffer? You are a human from the present; he is a hanyou from the past. Whatever angle you look at it, this fate will never change. The two of you can't be together.' _A voice in her brain said.

It seemed that Kagome went back to her senses as she tried to break free from Inu-yasha's grasp. But it seems that the latter doesn't have any idea to let go of her.

"Let go of me, Inu-yasha! I can't stay here any longer!" she said trying to remove his arms around her waist.

"And why not? You've got every reason to stay here. You're already part of this era, you're already a part of my world." He answered his voice still cool and mature.

"No. Please Inuyasha…let me go!"

"And what if I don't like?" the hanyou's voice never changing.

Kagome stopped in her struggle and started to cry. "Why won't you let me go?"

"Because I don't want you to leave me." Inu-yasha replied, relaxing his grip of Kagome's body in the thought that she would not fight anymore.

Kagome turned around, letting his arms remain embracing her. They looked deep in each other's eyes. Pain shot through Kagome's chest crushing her heart.

'_You could never love me.'_

All of a sudden she slapped Inu-yasha's face. She caught him off guard. Inu-yasha was shocked at this act and quickly touched his sore cheek.

"You won't understand!" Kagome shouted before running to the door attempting an escape from him.

"Wait! Kagome, come back here!"

Kagome continued to run as fast as she could, the wind howling against her ears. She didn't dare look back—she knew that the hanyou was still pursuing her.

She gasped as a pair of strong hands again grabbed her waist making her lose balance. She fell face flat on the earthly ground, eyes shut, afraid of what will happen. She knew it was him, and thus she was afraid. She was afraid of his questions. She was afraid of his answers. She was afraid that a mere sight of his eyes would cause her decision to change.

Inu-yasha's eyes softened after seeing her fragile frame. Her breaths were shaken. He didn't know why she was running away from him. Has he done something wrong?

He turned her so that she was facing him with him on top of her. Her expression was still the same—dark, painful and secretive. Her eyes were blank though tears continued to pour out of them.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" he asked in a gentle voice, wiping her tears with a strong hand.

"You won't understand…" she whispered back. Inu-yasha sighed to suppress his anger.

"How could I understand something I don't know?"

"You won't understand."

"What don't I understand?! Kagome tell me!" his temper got the better of him. Punching the ground with the same hand that wiped her tears, he closed his eyes to control himself.

Kagome didn't move nor spoke. They just looked at each other. Then, in split second, Kagome pulled a pill out of her pocket and popped it in her mouth. She leaned forward and captured his lips with her own.

Inu-yasha felt something in his mouth and by instinct swallowed it. Everything became blurred, his eyelids felt heavy. Kagome broke down their kiss and caught Inu-yasha's weakening body. She hugged him, her tears staining his white hair.

"I'm sorry, Inu-yasha. You won't understand…never…"

And by that, everything went black.

Kagome laid Inu-yasha's body on the ground and got to her feet. She was already heading to the direction of the well when a familiar voice spoke.

"Well, hi there miko." Out from the shadows came their greatest foe.

"Naraku."

"Where are your little friends? Especially… the weak hanyou?"

"Don't you dare call him weak!" Kagome answered furiously.

"We're here!" Sango shouted. "Hiraikotsu!"

Naraku's body was cut in half, but then, he smirked. "Pathetic humans." And with a wave of his hand, Sango was thrown backwards and lay there unconscious.

"Sango! Kagome!" Miroku shouted from nowhere. He came out from the bushes together with Shippou. He made a move to remove the rosary in his hand and use his Kazaana.

"Do you really think you can use that?" Naraku said maliciously as a swarm of weird bees came from behind him. "You're just weak humans." Again, he waved his hand and Miroku lay unconscious beside Sango.

"You're left alone miko. Now, give me the jewel."

"Waah! I need to help! But how?" she thought for a moment. "Look for Inu-yasha." And with that she left.

"I will never give it to you!" Kagome answered back.

"Oh, really?" Fast as lightning, Naraku was in front of Kagome. And by now he was strangling her. "Will you give it to me or die?"

"I would rather die than give it to you to make your powers strong."

"Well, then. But I will not kill you by my own hands. With these memories, you're the one who would kill yourself." Naraku let Kagome fall on the ground. He opened his arms wide and suddenly, a black sphere started to form around her.

"Kagome!!!"

"Inu-yasha…how did you--?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

"I woke him up."

"I'm a hanyou Kagome. Things like the one you gave me can't last for long." Inu-yasha said.

"Inu-yasha! Don't just stand there. Do something!" Shippou cut in.

Inu-yasha's eyes widened when he saw the sphere that was closing in Kagome. "Kagome, down!"

Kagome did what she was told. It was starting to get cold by the moment and only a little bit more she will be inside this ball.

"KAZE NO KIZU!!!(Windscar)

Too late…Kagome is inside the sphere. Inu-yasha turned to face Naraku who was watching the ball intently as if it was an interesting show. He charged but Naraku easily deflected his moves. He extended his hand until it went through Inu-yasha's body making a bloody hole.

Kagome POV

She was looking around when suddenly, as if she was watching a movie, scenes flashed slowly before her.

"Inu-yasha…"

The time she first came to this era. This was the time that she first saw Inu-yasha.

The time that they were about to leave and find Kikyo's stolen ashes. They were under the tree, waiting for Kaede- bachan. They almost kissed each other…

Kikyo was revived through her ashes, and now she came for Inu-yasha wanting to be with him, forever…

Inu-yasha's lips were locked with those of Kikyo's.

A painful laugh escaped Kagome's lips. "Yes, they love each other. That's why he can never love me back. My feeling for him is useless. That's why I want to leave this freaking place."

She didn't notice steady tears pouring down her face.

Inuyasha POV

Thick, red liquid trickled down Inu-yasha's chin. But he still managed to speak. "What did you do to her?"

"That is my Illusion Sphere, hanyou. And you can't do anything to destroy that." Naraku said malevolently.

"Naraku…you're dead…" Inu-yasha said, his voice full of rage. A sudden glow of pink filled the area, the shikon-no-tama. It rushed towards Inu-yasha's Tetsusaiga and merged with it, giving it much more strength. The weird thing is, he didn't feel anything weird. He didn't feel as if he was going to transform. He just felt stronger. Strong enough to kill Naraku at last.

Naraku's eyes were, for the first time, filled with so much fear. Inu-yasha smirked. "This fight…is finished. BAKURYUUHA!!!"

Naraku vanished in a thick blanket of smoke. He's dead, finally dead…and he will never come back again.

Kagome POV

Kikyo and Inu-yasha…their life before she came. They were talking and they seem comfortable with each others' presence.

A seen by the lake…Kikyo lost balance and Inu-yasha caught her and prevented her from falling. They looked deep into each others' eyes for a long time. Their eyes full of love…

"He loves her, not I. She can make him happy, not I. She fills every inch of his life, not I." She muttered, pain and sadness surged her heart, feelings so strong it actually crushed her heart into pieces. "I wish I was her."

Then, slowly the sphere vanished into a thick haze. Kagome fell to her knees, not speaking and without any reaction on her face.

"Kagome are you all right? Naraku is finished, no one will ever bother us again." Inu-yasha said placing a strong hand on Kagome's right cheek, looking at her blank face.

Kagome's eyes began to be filled with tears. She looked at Inu-yasha and then slapped him on the face, for the second time that night. She then stood up and ran out of sight.

He said quickly to Shippou. "Stay here. Take care of Miroku and Sango. Wait until they wake up." And with that, he went to pursue Kagome.

Kagome stopped near a cliff.

A cliff…

Yes, a cliff…

Inu-yasha caught up with her. But what is she doing? She's walking slowly to the edge of the cliff.

"Kagome, wait! Don't do that…please…" he said pleadingly, walking towards Kagome."

She turned around to face Inu-yasha. "You'll never see me again Inu-yasha. Now you're free to be with her, with Kikyo. Goodbye."

She stepped back and reached the edge of the cliff.

She was falling…falling to her death…

But Inu-yasha was also in sight. Why did he jump too? To save her?

'Stupid…' Kagome

Inu-yasha reached out to Kagome and embraced her. Their fall seemed to be in slow motion.

"Why Kagome? Why do you want to die?" he asked, his voice full of love and understanding.

"Because…because you can never love me back! Because you love Kikyo! Because I want to lose this stupid feeling of my love for you and the pain that I feel because I know that you love her!"

"That's not true Kagome. I loved Kikyo but that was along time ago. That was before you came and changed my life. Kagome…I love you."

She remained silent for a moment then shouted at Inu-yasha's face. "That's not true! You're lying just to make me stop what I want to do!" then she suddenly calmed down. "I want to die Inu-yasha. I'm so tired of my life…I want to die."

"Then I'll die with you. That's the least I can do for you. I love you Kagome…I always will."

"I love you Inu-chan."

Then, they reached the end of their journey. This might be really painful, but the important thing is…they died in each others' arms.

"_Real love stories never have endings."_

Phew…at last! It's finished already. So please R&R. this story is really beautiful although I know the ending really suck because I, xianora, am the one who made it. (all 38 people of rutherfordcuties are glaring at xianora…; hey don't look at me like that I'm just an amateur!)

So…like miriae says before going…

Ja!

Rutherfordcuties


End file.
